Kobato Hanato
'Kobato Hanato '(花戸 小鳩 Hanato Kobato) is the main protagonist of the CLAMP series, Kobato. Height - 160cm Weight - 45kg Also, check out her Gallery. Background A girl who is from "another world". The long war between the "Other world" and "Heaven" caused a crack to form in the barrier between heaven and the living world, causing a hole to appear. The shock-waves from the fighting leaked through the hole harming Kobato. In order to preserve Kobato's life, the angel whom Ioryogi fell in love with (who was also a alternate self of Kobato) stopped Kobato's time leaving Kobato in a state between death and life. Ioryogi went to God and prayed for her to be saved. Ioryogi was given the task of guiding Kobato in order for her to achieve her goal of filling her bottle full of healed hearts. He was also turned into a stuffed dog as punishment for starting the war over the angel he fell in love with. Kobato, who had lost her memories and her knowledge, was given a year to fill the bottle so that her wish would be granted. At the end of the year time limit, the angel inside Kobato will disappear. However, she cannot fall in love with anyone while completing her mission. She also seems to not be allowed to take off her hat in public. She works at the Yomogi Nursery run by Sayaka, alongside Fujimoto, where she got a job as an assistant not long after starting her mission. After singing with Fujimoto, Kobato has come to the realization that she is in love with him. In the anime Kobato's death hasn't anything to do with the war between the "Other World" and "Heaven". The exactly cause of Kobato's death isn't mentioned and her wish is to be reborn to live together with her great love, shown as an alternate Fujimoto. Appearance Kobato has a rather fair in skin tone, with her cheeks usually tinted pink. She has long reddish-brown hair that reaches her knees and cut in shorter layers around her head. Her eyes are big and bright, often matching the color of her hair. Always seen wearing long dresses or puffy pants, she is also noted to always be wearing a hat. Personality Kobato has a very cheerful and enthusiastic outlook in life and her wanting to aid others in need is very heartfelt and sincere. However, she can also be clumsy, rather clueless, and rash with her actions, and often trips over her own feet, much to Ioryogi's annoyance. She has a very beautiful voice, so much that people dragged her away so she could sing on a stage. Ioryogi states that "it's one of the only things she's good at, like Kohaku." Anime It starts out when Kobato arrives at a park, stating that in order to achieve her wish, she will try her best, with Ioryogi in her purse. Ioryogi interrogates her with a series of questions such as "What is your wish?" with Kobato responding, saying that there's somewhere she wants to go. They head out so Kobato can have her "test", and if she does well, she will get the bottle that she must collect with fragments of people's hearts that she healed. The first person she encounters is a busy lady who doesn't have time to take out the trash. She accidentally leaves a trash bag next to Kobato, and Iorogi says that this is her next test: what she will do with the trash bag. Kobato wanders around and finds the place where trash bags are placed. Then, she sees crows surrounding the area, wanting the trash, and decides to open the trash bag and let the crows eat what's in it. The crows all chase after her. After running away, three men approach her, asking her if she's alone and that they'll treat them to tea. Kobato doesn't know what this means and says she'll go, since they're treating. However, Ioryogi knows what is going on and sends fire at them. The men are annoyed and are about to punch her when Fujimoto arrives and saves her and then runs away. Kobato wants to say thanks, but Fujimoto responds by saying that she shouldn't make such a big deal about it. She then goes the the Hanami Festival because there are a lot of people there. In the anime, Kobato was a girl from another world that had already died. Under her hat is a floating crown to signify her life and death state and contract with god. Her wish is to go "to the place she wants to go in order to be with the person she wants to be with" implied to be a alternate Fujimoto. In the end Fujimoto is the last healed heart that fills Kobato's bottle causing Kobato to disappear. Afterward everyone forgets who Kobato is except Fujimoto who goes on to become a lawyer. While settling a property case he meets a girl who looks like Kobato and later is shown to be Kobato herself. After letting her sing while he plays the piano she regains her memories and hugs him. Trivia *Kobato means "little dove", and loryogi makes fun of her by calling he 'Dobato',which means "Stupid Dove". *Kobato can't eat since she's a wandering spirit. Its hinted in the anime when she refuses Chitose's meal and look troubled. And in the manga, she didn't eat the Tyrol cakes bought by Fujimoto. *Kobato always and needs to wear a hat to cover her "shiny crown" showing she a spirit, which is why in one episode Ioryogi freaked out when the wind nearly blew her hat off. Quotes *''I, Kobato, will do my best!'' *''Is there anyone who needs healing here?!'' *''No, this is the best Sayaka. Arts and crafts with leaves!'' *''Good morning.'' *''I promised myself I wouldn't tell, you, but..'' *''Fujimoto! Wake up! You're in the hallway!'' *''I want to be as strong as I can for Sayaka.'' *''If there's anything I can do, even if it's hard, I will do anything to help.'' *''Words..'' *''Don't you think Fujimoto's been hurt a lot?'' *''Uh...intuition?'' *''HI! KOBATO HANATO SPEAKING! THIS IS KINDERGARTEN YOMOGI!'' *''I care about you.Of course I worry about some I care about.'' *Fujimoto-san you're the person I care most about I always have .and always will. Always. Category:In the manga Category:Characters Category:article stubs Category:Content Category:Kobato Protagonists Category:Kobato Characters Category:Nursery Characters Category:Female Characters